


长亭外

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	长亭外

单薄的衣衫很快被褪尽，金廷祐紧闭双眼，感受到湿热的触感在自己身上游走。他本能地屈起了膝盖，却只是更方便身上的人打开他的双腿罢了。  
“就这么重要吗？”  
黄旭熙听到他略带恐惧的急促呼吸声，不满地咬了口颈动脉一侧的皮肤。  
“宁愿被自己的学生这样对待，也不说，哪怕是编一个理由。”  
换作别人，金廷祐有一百种花言巧语能瞒天过海，可面对黄旭熙，他一开始就没有说谎的念头，于是只能沉默。  
游走的火苗终于窜到了大腿内侧，金廷祐难耐地轻哼出身，屈起的膝盖乱动着，想把身上的人顶开。  
黄旭熙却捞起他的膝弯，恶狠狠道：“不说，那就给我好好受着。”  
进入来得突然且野蛮，没有一丝温柔和抚慰，金廷祐登时痛得呻吟出声，差点晕过去。  
“啊……”  
这或许比受刑还要疼，是由里至外的刻骨铭心的疼。利器直接插入了身体内部，像把钝刀在转动，搅得五脏六腑都要撕裂。  
黄旭熙就着鲜血的润滑开始动，情话没有一句，说出口的只有威胁和逼供：“你到底是谁，进书房干什么。”  
金廷祐除了小声呻吟还能说什么？他眼泪扑簌簌地下，喉间发出一声声微弱的抽泣，连哭都没有力气哭。  
他忽然想起在北方看到的那一幕。  
戴着镣铐的学生们缩在墙角，突然有一天，穿黄军装的人来带走了一个女生。他们解开了她的脚链，让她跨坐在两棵树之间系着的粗麻绳上。  
女同学腿间很快鲜血淋漓，她哭喊着说出违背初衷的话，却没有换来一丝怜悯和放过。他们只是放肆地看着，大声地笑着，因为鲜血和女人的哭叫而感到无比快乐。  
那时她也是这样痛的吧。  
金廷祐很快痛得麻木了，在这麻木中却又有陌生的酥麻感渐渐渗透，他的呻吟不知不觉地变了调。  
黄旭熙在他耳边说：“我真的很想知道，你是不是，为了目的可以做任何事，就像现在这样，张开大腿躺在别人的床上。”  
穿着洋装裙子去舞厅跳舞，和程六耳鬓厮磨吻到难舍难分，衣不蔽体任由学生侵犯。  
是不是，换一个人，也一样。  
黄旭熙的恨意翻涌上来，逐渐失了理智，他重重地顶弄进去，听着金廷祐无法抑制的呻吟和抽泣而感到快意。  
他恨极了金廷祐倔强的样子，想把他的脊梁撞碎，让他知道痛，在自己身下求饶。  
可金廷祐就只是哭，哪怕温热的鲜血从身下流出也没说出一个字。  
黄旭熙发狠地一进到底，结束了这残忍如刑罚的情事。就在他已经打算放弃逼问的时候，金廷祐却哑着嗓子开了口。  
“不是，”他脱力的手虚握了一下黄旭熙的食指，“只有你。”  
只有你可以，这样过分还没让我拔出皮鞋里藏的刀片，换作另一个人早就一命呜呼。  
可以冤枉我任何事，也可以是任何人来质问指责，只有你不应该。  
这五个字前言不搭后语，黄旭熙却听懂了，他蓦然停住，俯身抱住了因为被粗暴对待而唇色苍白的人。  
“对不起。”


End file.
